A New Shade Of Crimson
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: On the way home, Akabane comes across a battered child on the brink of death, and offers him a hand. Just what exactly had he gotten himself into? Rated for blood, and mature content.
1. Red Snow

i was looking through crossover fics and i saw tht there were no Beyblade crossovers with Get Backers, so I thought I'd start one of my own. btw, just as a little insight, this is before the actual story line for both of them, so as far as familiar faces go, you'll only see a few.

i hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>"A New Shade Of Crimson:<br>Chapter One;  
>Red Snow"<p>

**- The Middle of Nowhere**

The shadows were nightmares. You never knew what came out of them, nor did you know if it'd be harmless or fatal. In this blizzard, the fact was more true than it had come to start as, for not only did you have to watch the darkness behind you, but you also had to focus on the blinding snowfall ahead of you.

These cases, the darkness given on cold winter nights could also be plenty useful, depending on you situation.

The location was uncharted on any map or GPS, and from what it appeared, both inside and out, was that it was a giant metal prison. People go in but don't come out; not alive, anyways. There were guards at each entrance; each one making sure not one person tried to escape the metal death chamber that was surrounded by miles of endless snow and ice.

This night it was indeed the middle of a blizzard, and it was extremely dark, especially due to the fact they had to keep the power on inside to keep the prisoners in line; quite regrettably, this left them without their outside lights and security cameras, so they were working double-time in order to keep things as they were.

At the Eastern entrance though, where two guards stood idly a good distance away from each other in order to not see or hear their partner through the harsh night. Bad conditions for keeping the place secure...

...perfect for a jail break!

To the latter, it only sounded like a light thud, but he knew better, for a storm like this did so much as to effect their hearing. He didn't realize that he had lost the battle as a small hand with a knife slit his throat from behind. The body would have fell with a surprising thud, however the roaring winds had muffled the sound, so no one was aware of what had occurred.

When the body hit the cold ground, a small silhouetted figure dropped down from what he was standing on in order to reach the man's neck. He strapped the bloody weapon to his waist, making sure it was secure before running straight forward from the gate; not looking back, not slowing down, and not ever going to stop for the place ever again.

**- Shinjuku**

It was a wonderful winter evening; the snow fell peacefully on the ground in the middle of the winter holidays. It had already passed Christmas, however New Years was but a few days away. Walking through them were not anyone but everyone's favorite transporter: Kuroudo Akabane. Otherwise known as Dr. Jackal-a notorious transporter who's hobby thrills for kills (literally).

The man was casually making pace for his apartment with a few grocery bags in his left hand whilst the other remained in the pocket of his winter coat (whose only difference to the original is fabric type and weight). His hat seemed to be the same fedora he always wore, but if one got a closer look, they could see that said hat was made from a different type of fabric as to help keep the doctor warm during the time of year. To finish it off, there was a white scarf around his neck, which fit comfortably and aided in fighting back against the frosty wind blowing against his face.

He wouldn't have to go shopping-or anywhere, for that matter-had it not been for the time of year. Over the past few years, he's been getting along with a regular partner: Gouzou Maguruma. The man now called Mr. Unstoppable had introduced Akabane to his adoring wife-Sachiko-but only a year after meeting him. The woman asked him about friends and family, whilst he replied that he had no family and that her husband was the first to _try_ and befriend him. The end result was her insisting that he celebrate the holidays with them, and what kind of man would he be if he denied such a kind woman's request?

That had all started almost four years beforehand. The routine was that Christmas was spent at one's home while the latter hosted News Years, and by the time he received the invitation for the holidays, Christmas had very well past, and it was only the night before New Year's Eve then, so this year he was hosting the Maguruma's just as he had done so but only two years ago.

Yes, these few times of the year were enjoyable on his part, and truth be told, he was rather glad he had them; no transporter wanted to be working during the winter holidays, whether it be just for relaxing at home up to partying with friends and family. A few sucked it up and dealt with it-such as Akabane had done in the past-but most of them wanted to just let things be during the time. This, of nowadays, included himself.

Making the next turn so as to get to his apartment building at the end of the street, the black-clothed male stopped, perking an ear at the sound of a blood curdling scream which resembled a female's in classic horror films. Funny-normally he'd only hear that sound around these parts when his opponents attempted a very narrow and rather vain chance of escape. The sound of there demise was pitiful and-of course-disappointing.

When he heard a more choked cry, curiosity peeked at him and he made his way down the alley, wondering what exactly he'd be running into. There were a few crashes as he walked down, as well as more screaming and some cussing here and there. He turned the corner just in time to hear someone speak. "That's it, no more playing nice, kid!" Once he made the turn, he was shocked to say the least.

On the snow-covered pavement, exactly five men laid dead. Some had slits to their throats, others were stabbed numerous times in vital areas of their bodies. Their were but only three men left standing, surrounding the opponent holding the knife that killed the others. What he couldn't believe he seeing was that it was a child-no older than six or seven-holding the blade, and he was drenched head to foot by the snow, and covered head to foot in mud and blood.

The child was obviously defending himself. Due to his experience, he could see from the distance he was away that the boy was wounded, fatigued and starved, and it wouldn't take much more of them men as to finish off his existence. What Akabane had found interesting was that he was capable of killing people at such a young age, which inclined that wherever it was he came from, it was hell compared to the city.

From all this, standing where he was, the ebony had two choices. He could either walk away and allow the child to die the death that's been creeping at him for what appeared to be weeks on end, or he could lunge forward, kill the boy's opponents, and get him the attention he needed, urgently. The fact was that he was never fond of street thugs, so he'd rather not get his hands dirty when the original intent was to head home, but he definitely despised it when men attacked children who were placed in these situations, leaving him at a standstill.

"Now die!" The same man yelled as they charged at the immobile child with blades out-a killing intent seen rather clearly in their eyes.

Making up his mind quickly, the Jackal dropped his bags, and effortlessly cut down the group of thugs in what seemed but only a gust of blinding wind. The child's head perked up, letting out a gasp as he realized his opponents before him were all now dead. His head moved upward when he noticed that there was someone new in his presence, whom he could easily tell was the one who aided him.

Neither one of them made any sound for a few moments-they only stared at one another in the cold weather. Akabane was faced with another decision, though-what to do with the child. He could always bring him to a hospital, but the fact was that most children weren't out on the streets without reasons, whether it be running away or abandonment. Seeing as how the boy was willing to kill so that he could be left in peace, he knew that it was out of the question. The fact remained, however, that even if he saved the child now, there's no guarantee he'd last the night without some form of assisstance, and the Jackal didn't feel like explaining the ten dead bodies to the police.

Holding back a sigh, he took a step towards the child, who staggered back slightly in response. He knelt on one knee so as to meet the child's eyes, realizing that he was so battered around, he could barely see through the hair that covered his face. Still, it didn't take much effort to see how bad the damage of the injuries were, so he knew the boy beneath him couldn't get far.

He extended a hand, but it was swatted away by the knife. Akabane wasn't surprised by the response, but he couldn't help but feel disappointed. He didn't want things to be difficult, especially since the boy had faced enough for one day. His response was a small gesture; he slowly took off the white scarf and-with both hands-offered it to him, awaiting to see what he'd do.

The boy was hesitant. He kept the knife out, however slowly leaned forward, extending a hand covered in dirt and dry blood. Touching the object, he could still feel the others body warmth radiating off the object. He-knife still in hand-moved his hair out of his face, revealing more dried blood and smudge that was on his face, but what the man noticed more over was the child's strange, yet brightly colored crimson eyes.

The boy was giving him a questioning gaze, wondering if the latter was truly being serious about the situation and obviously not trusting him; as most do when they first meet him. Still the man nodded, looking down at the child and staring directly in the eyes with his own-should the boy have reason to doubt him.

However, it was unnecessary, for in one swift motion, the boy took the scarf and wrapped it around him as best he could manage-holding it close as to obtain some warmth. It was truly pitiful to see someone so young suffer, Akabane admitted to himself several times over, however this was the first time he had done anything about it. "Well, I'm not gonna leave him now." He mused.

The ebony extended a gloved hand, offering it to the child. Should he take it, it'd mean bringing him back to the apartment, getting him cleaned up, treating his injuries and feeding him-should he decline, he'd leave. That was his decision. People see others suffer everyday and walk past it, as did he, and he normally wasn't one to do something about it. He figured it best to at least be polite to the child and give him a chance to escape the hell he was forced to endure.

The child stared at the hand, setting the blade beside him as he contemplated whether to take it or not. He looked up at the male staring down on him, who gave him his usual smile. Looking back at the hand, the boy continued to wonder about the idea of taking it, the very same hand raising and falling at the thought of accepting it, and what could come of the decision.

The transporter waited patiently, knowing very well what thoughts could be racing through the child's head at the idea of accepting his help and declining it. Children like he-the Jackal knew-didn't trust others easily, and were less likely to accept any help at all. A situation he thought he'd be met with, quickly. However, feeling a smaller palm in his told him otherwise.

He looked down and saw it; just how closely the boy was from giving out completely. At this point, the child was smart enough to know his chances, and knew fairly well that he was better off if he accepted the hand of a stranger rather than stick it out in the cold, both barely able to move and just a breath away from death.

A smart move.

Akabane gently raised the child into his arms, careful as to not harm him further, and pulling him into the curve of his neck so as to retrieve warmth. The child accepted, but the man couldn't hold back a frown as he stood up. The boy's body was freezing, but he could feel the warmth radiating from the latter's cheeks. Such as to be expected, he supposed, but that called for even more attention that he wasn't sure the boy would allow.

As he began walking, he saw that his just bought groceries had both landed in bloodstained puddle of snow, but that rats had begun to nip at it, and judging by what he saw, it seemed as though he'd spent more time with the child than he first theorized. Still, he pressed on, figuring he'd but more after he got the boy settled for the evening.

Turning the corner to head down the path he was originally on, he couldn't help but smile to himself. He couldn't help but wonder just what would come of this show.


	2. The Doctor's In, The Jackal's Out

"Chapter Two;  
>The Doctor's In-The Jackal's Out"<p>

When Akabane first got into the apartment complex, the first thing he noticed was that his land lord was out-good thing, too! He didn't know how he was going to explain the boy in his arms without causing mass hysteria. The old woman meant well, but he knew fairly well that the current situation would only get worse had she been at the door, as she normally was so that she could keep an eye on the complex from the front door.

The second thing he noticed was when he looked down at the child, he realized the boy was in a fight with consciousness, and it was plain and clear that he was beginning to lose. So in a flash, he headed up the flights of stairs until he got to his apartment, unlocked the door, and shut behind him.

He quickly removed his hat, coat, and winter boots, before heading into the bathroom with the boy still in his arms, and turning the water faucets of the bathtub. The first thing he had had to do was clean him up. The child was covered in dirt, and stunk like raw, squished catfish left alone to bake in the sun.

The boy didn't get a choice. He was squirming and trying to push back the man, however, it was in vain. Once he had succeeded in undressing the child, he checked the water's temperature to ensure the child's comfort, before setting the boy in, as gently as he could. With him being a natural fighter, it only made sense that he'd argue, but there was no way for him to treat the boy without cleaning him first.

Once in the water, Akabane could already see the smudge staining it, and the water had only rose up to his abdomen region, which only reassured the transporter of how long it had been since the boy bathed. He squirted some soap on a loofah before before beginning to scrub the boy's chest. It didn't take long for Akabane to find himself looking at rather pale skin which had nearly matched his own. He stared for a bit, rather surprised; he didn't think that he'd ever see a child covered in so much filth, but here he was, staring in disbelief.

He stopped squirming, seeing the smudge disappear into the water before beginning to wipe his hands underneath the water, trying to rid himself of the mud and dried blood that stained his hands. After realizing how much there was, he took some of the liquid soap and began to scrub his hands and arms.

After succeeding in freeing them from the dirt, he managed the loofah out of the man's hand and began to further scrub himself-not bothering to be careful of the cut, and wincing at the touch of the reopened injuries. Glaring, he continued to rid of all the dirt in sight, wanting nothing more but to get rid of the sight of it, completely.

Taking note of the boy's behavior, Akabane grabbed the face scrub, lifting the boy's head gently as to apply it. At first, the child was displeased, and was glaring at him with the same intensity as the filth he was covered in. However, it was short-lived when he took note of the grime that he could see dripping on the man's glove.

Reluctantly, he sat still, allowing the male to continue wiping his face free of the smudge that still plagued his body's external features. It was clear he didn't like the fact of being dirty, and it seemed as though he was more than willing to accept the opportunity of being clean. The realization alone was enough to make the Jackal smirk; most boys his age preferred to be filthy.

Wiping his face clean with a wash cloth, he moved to the child's mangled hair-taking care so as to not pull and make him more upset than how he was when he washed his face. Again, he held still-having already seen the disgusting dirt which added to the horrid smell-one of which was rather clear he disgusted more than anything.

Akabane finished the boy and picked him up from the tub. Drying the child off then removing his dirty gloves, the Jackal got a good look at the young one's appearance. His pale skin and red eyes were already seemingly strange, however what the child also had were locks of two-toned hair; the front consisting of a startling silver whilst the back held a mysterious shade of navy blue. His body, despite deprived of the nutrients it needed, was well-toned; thus explaining where the boy got the strength to fight back. However, next to the child's recent injuries, he could also see the boy had numerous scars which were mainly focused around his torso, back and neck.

It was easy to see that the short life the boy was living had already been a rather rocky one. The sight also made it clear that he was a runaway, which meant finding someone to raise him behind the scenes was the better idea, seeing as how if he went back to where he came from, he'd more than likely get worse.

He moved on to the boy's injuries. The child had a rather harsh cut going across his chest to his abdomen, as well as numerous bruises and smaller cuts which almost covered his body, completely. Akabane began to examine him as he used to when he saved lives. Albeit the action angered the boy more so-receiving a glare once more-he found the child's right ankle was severely dislocated, and he also had a fracture in his left arm and wrist.

Getting the first aid kit, he tenderly treated the boy's wounds to the best of his ability. As he did so, he saw a change in the child's expression; a perked eyebrow, and a sense of confusion in his eyes. He supposed it wasn't a surprise; the boy wasn't used to getting help, and had he received it before, it probably didn't end all too well.

Finishing-after calming the young one from fixing his ankle-Akabane rose from his position with the boy in his arms, once more. He took the child to the guest room of his apartment, which he'd normally give to the Maguruma couple. Noting it would take a couple weeks for the child to recover, Akabane figured he'd have to sacrifice his room for them on their one-night stay for New Year's Eve.

After getting him to sit back against the pillows at the head of the bed, the Jackal left the mystery child for a moment so as to retrieve clothes. He had a few sets of clothes that didn't fit him anymore. Granted, they were still too big for the child, he knew it be better than to leave him naked; that was both humiliating and rude, and he was presently a host.

Retrieving a black t-shirt and pair of shorts, Akabane returned to the boy. The boy took notice of the clothes he was holding as he walked in, and when offered, he took them immediately-more than determined to dress himself without the man's assistance. It was bad enough he needed help getting clean, so it was pretty clear he didn't want any more than what he got.

However, his fatigue and his injuries; although appearing minor; limited the boy as to what he could do. Refraining a sigh, Akabane aided the boy in dressing himself so that he didn't hurt himself any further than he already was. Again, the child squirmed as to get out of the man's grip, but all the same, failed once more.

Getting the struggle finished, the ebony tucked the child into the bed-pulling the blankets up to his shoulders, and tucking him in. Albeit still not liking his position, the softness of the pillows and mattress and warmth the blanket provided were enough to cloud the child's mind. In but only a few seconds, his eyelids shut, and sleep succumbed him.

After witnessing this, Akabane decided to deal with the child's other predicament-his fever. Raising a hand, he felt the child's forehead once more. He frowned at the warmth it emitted, knowing full well the child had been freezing before. Letting out the sigh he had been holding in while the boy was conscious, he went to the kitchen and retrieved his ear thermometer, a wash cloth, a bottle of a liquid fever reducer, and a spoon.

Returning, he began by taking the child's temperature. Hearing the rhythmic beeps from the device, he looked down only to find himself frowning again: 38.8 degrees Celsius. Not a good thing for a child like himself to catch, seeing as how it'd have to put him on bed rest, and it was clear that he had a problem doing that for strangers, even when they're being nice.

Again, he left the room for the bathroom-draining the tub of the murky water, then going to rinse the wash cloth with cold water from the sink. After ringing it out, he walked back to the guest room-folding the wash cloth as he made his way to the boy. Sitting beside him on the bed, Akabane pressed the cloth against the boy's forehead, inwardly hoping it wouldn't get worse-he didn't want to imagine dragging the child to a hospital, he only knew it would be too troublesome for either of their liking.

After doing this, the doctor went for the medicine. He knew the child wasn't going to swallow it of his own free will, and with him currently sleeping, there was really only one way for the child to even take it, and the elder male knew for fact he'd be upset by the time he woke up, but at the time being, the choice wasn't his to make.

With reluctance of his own, the Jackal poured a spoonful of the disgusting liquid before putting it into his own mouth. Disdainfully, he bent over; placing his lips over the child's and allowing the liquid to pour down the boy's throat; sitting back up and wiping his mouth soon after. Not something he thought he'd do in his lifetime, nor wanted to.

Recollecting his things, Akabane walked back into the kitchen to put the items away, properly. After doing so, he glanced back up at the clock, noting that it was only just past three in the afternoon. Letting out a barely audible breath, the Jackal prepared himself for another walk to the grocery store so as to regain the food that had been ruined in the alley.

After getting suitably dressed for walking in public, Kuroudo had begun his walk back to the grocery store, and had decided to make it a quick trip; not wanting to pick up anymore house guests along the way home. As unlikely as it was, one was enough, and he had to make sure that he was there should the child wake up.

Picking up the pace allowed the Jackal to arrive at the store in under fifteen minutes as he quickly went through the list as to what he needed once again. Avocado for his homemade guacamole, salsa, tortilla chips, resse's pieces, m&m's, chicken, canola oil, as well as a bottle of red wine and strawberries for the shortcake he knew Maguruma's wife enjoyed.

Before heading to the checkout, Akabane remembered the child's condition, and due to the fact the Jackal never got anything worse than a small cold and light fever, he's never truly required any form of medicine. This was due to the fact he was out and about, kept himself in shape, and took vitamins for men. However, this left him short of things he could give the child should his symptoms worsen.

So, making his way to the pharmacy, the good doctor decided to pick up basic necessities he was certain he'd need during the child's stay; a bottle of fever reducer, cough suppressant, etc., and some gummie vitamins. He wasn't sure if the child would accept them, but he was going to ensure the boy's health.

Remembering the child's unease, the doctor thought he could reward his patient for being so cooperative without have to be told to do anything. Just to be nice, he figured he should at least make the boy more comfortable. Toys normally did it, as far as his experience went with boys as young as the one at his home. So, as a final item, he picked up a white bear with a red hat on its head before heading to the checkout.

Paying for his items, Akabane grabbed his bags and decided to head home quickly. His landlord would be home by now, and he wasn't all too sure how long it'd take for his guest to wake up. If the woman had gone to see him while the child was awake and alone, he didn't particularly want to know how she'd react.

Heading inside, the Jackal had gotten there just in time for his landlord to exit her room on the first floor. The lady smiled at him, letting out a chuckle. "Hello, Kuroudo! How are you, today?" She asked him politely, waving her hand so as to invite him up, which he obliged to.

Once getting to the top of the stairs, Akabane tipped his hat at the woman, smiling. "Ohayo, Amaya-chan!" He greeted her. "I'm fine, thank you for asking. What about you?" He questioned the woman; it was in his nature to be polite, and besides, the old woman identified as Amaya was sincerely kind. Granted, this is because his composure reminded her of her dead son, but he didn't mind it.

The woman let out a sigh, a warm smile on her face. Her gray hair resting at her face, and her bright lavender eyes simply gave her a peaceful look, which Akabane couldn't help but enjoy, seeing as how the woman had tried so hard to become more to him than the person who collected his monthly rent. "I take it that you are enjoying your holiday break before heading back to work for all those clients of yours."

It wasn't a question, however, the doctor thought of it in his best interest to at least tell the woman the task he had on hand. However, Amaya was so kind-hearted, he wasn't going to tell her all the details. "I'm already plenty working hard." He admitted to her, looking at her in the eyes.

The woman looked up at him surprised. "You're not honestly going to take a client before New Year's, are you?" She asked him, not at all pleased even with the idea of him doing work during the holidays.

He shook his head. "No, it's not that." He admitted to her. She let out a sigh of relief. "I found a young child earlier today while I was out. I brought him to the police station then brought him back here; he appears to have been abandoned, and I've been left to foster him." He explained, ensuring his lies within the statement was believable.

She looked up at him shocked. "Well, where is the boy? You didn't just go out and leave him alone, did you?" She asked him, liking that predicament even less.

"I'd take him with me if I could; the boy has a nasty fever, and he got hurt a bit while he was out in the cold, so he's not all too up to moving." He explained. Amaya put her hand to her mouth, feeling pity for the child. "In any case, I made sure he was comfortably asleep before leaving to pick up my groceries, so if you are going to come up and visit, just keep in mind that he may be resting, alright?"

She nodded at him, turning to head back into her room before saying. "Take good care of him, Kuroudo." And with that instruction, Amaya reentered her home.

He only nodded at the closed door before heading back to his apartment complex. He knew fairly well that Amaya was being serious about the topic, simply from experience as a mother, and he knew it'd be too hard for her to take in if something horrible were happening to someone so young. She adored children, which is why he informed her; somewhere along the lines, he was going to need her, whether it'd be looking after the boy while he was out on a job, or simply to help him at home, seeing as how he didn't know how to handle the child's nature.

Entering his home, Akabane had done so as to remove his shoes, coat and hat before heading into the kitchen to put away the groceries he had just bought. As he put the chicken, wine, and avocado into the fridge, Akabane went in and brought out some fresh leeks. The best thing to have when one was sick was leek stew, so he figured that that should be dinner for the both of them, tonight.

Finishing up, the ebony grabbed the stuffed bear and headed for the guest room. Opening the door, Akabane looked at the child, who had not stirred nor shifted since the kind doctor had placed him there. Understandable, seeing as how he probably hadn't slept well out by himself without waking up either to people threatening him or just because of the cold wind keeping him awake.

He entered the room, sitting on the bed just as he had done before lifting the comforter, and placing the bear next to the child. He was going to leave, but couldn't help but watch as the boy stirred in his sleep; adjusting his position so that he could take hold of the object with one arms, whilst the other stuck to his chest, as the boy stuck his thumb in his mouth.

Akabane felt his lips curve into a smile; the boy looked admittedly cute like this. Extending a hand, the Jackal moved a few stray hairs out of the child's face, and watched as he slept peacefully. He couldn't help but be gentle. After all, that's what doctors do for their patients, right?


	3. Observations

"Chapter Three;  
>Observations"<p>

It was the day before New Year's Eve, but only two days after Akabane had brought the child, who was still currently passed out in the guest room. It was snowing well into the late morning; it wasn't harsh like it had been for the past few days, but in the apartment complex of everyone's favorite psychopath, it had been the only thing to create noise, leaving the living space disturbingly quiet overall. The Jackal didn't truly mind it; he was used to it, and it kept him on high alert; whether it be going over business that he'd be starting shortly after the holiday season, as well as preparing for the party that was to come the next day.

He wasn't quite sure how he was going to be able to help the child if he wouldn't wake up; the young one was very thin and he needed to eat, however, he remained in dreamland; not stirring, nor flinching during his slumber. Granted, Akabane appreciated the silence of his home, he knew the boy wouldn't regain any strength without proper nutrition, so he'd have to keep trying to wake him.

Setting the now marinated chicken into the fridge, the ebony stiffened when he heard a small, almost inaudible yawn. Closing the fridge, Akabane turned his head towards the entrance to the kitchen to see none other than the child he had taken home; one hand rubbing his eyes, whilst the other held onto the bear rather close to his chest. Although a bit startled the child had the ability to walk, he couldn't help but find the sight before him adorable.

The child placed his free hand around the bear, looking up at the man with a quizzical look before turning his head down at the bear, and hugging it firmly. What Akabane figured was his way of asking if the bear was his or if the latter gave it to him, either or. All the same, he knelt down in front of the boy and nodded firmly.

Eyes slightly dazed and mouth agape, the child looked down at the bear in what seemed like relief before snuggling it close to his chest once more and burying his face in it. Taking notice of this, the ebony couldn't help but stare at the two-colored-haired child, who was obviously protective of the stuffed object, and didn't want to let it go. It was an ultimate change from the harsh child who's only mission was to survive.

But then again, he was still only a child.

The serial killer got back to thinking of the day he met the boy. To start killing at such a young age wasn't pleasurable, unless you were sick in the head. The boy was no runaway mental patient, that he knew, so the ebony was left wondering just what exactly happened that a child of this age would become so scarred that he'd kill just to be safe.

Seeing as how he more than likely wouldn't be getting the answer today, he put it aside for another time. Looking down at the John Doe before him, Akabane spoke to the child for the first time since meeting him. "Would you like something to eat?" He asked the boy, politely. The child was so thin, the thought of getting a feeding tube for him was rather tempting and the Jackal had almost done so the day before.

Looking up, a bit surprised that the silence had been broken, the child stared at the man a bit unsure. The room remained quiet for a few moments, the two simply staring at each other as the child thought over his answer. However, when a loud growl came from the boy's extremely empty stomach; making up the boy's mind as he nodded at the elder male.

Relieved that the child wasn't being resistant, Akabane had gently raised him off the ground, and placed him in a chair at the table. Through the touch, Akabane realized that the boy's fever had gone down, much to his relief that he would be able to stop giving the child medicine soon. However, he still poured the child a glass of water, a spoonful of cold medicine, and had gotten out one of the gummie vitamins for him; better safe than sorry, as the saying went. And with the child _safe_ was the better option, no matter which way you looked at it.

Placing the three things in front of the boy, Akabane had left so as to grab the child a blanket, seeing as how the child still looked like he was cold. Coming back to the kitchen, he found both the vitamins and the medicine on the spoon gone, and the child chugging his water down before dropping it to catch his breath; sticking out his tongue at the taste in his mouth.

Once this was in sight, the man couldn't help but chuckle at the child's expression, finding his dilemma rather amusing. The response he got was a cold glare, however even less effective than the first ones he had given Akabane in the bathroom a few days before, seeing as how the teddy bear was still being held close to his small body.

The transporter stood straight, walking over to stove and turning on the burner so the stew could heat up. It was still good, and there was plenty that the child could eat. "I apologize for your distaste," he stated calmly, "but I had to make sure you took the medicine so your fever wouldn't rise again; it's been quite a problem since you fell asleep, and that my dear boy was a few days ago." He threw in, giving him a rather serious look, despite his back being turned.

The child huffed a growl before turning in his seat and glaring at the vase on the table. The disgust of medicine was something the Jackal expected from anyone and practically everyone, however, the boy seemed as though he had never even tasted it before, and realizing this, the ebony couldn't help but wonder how often he had gotten sick before, and if he were ever treated for it. If that were the case, then it was easier to understand the behavior towards the liquid he drank; no child willingly took medicine without proclaiming disgust firsthand.

Deciding it best to get food in the child's body, Kuroudo placed the blanket over the child's shoulders; making sure he was comfortable before skimming through the fridge and taking out more leeks so the stew contained a bit more substance. True, broth alone helped with fever, but when you lack a good few weeks' worth of nutrition, the body tends to demand more sustenance, and the broth would only create a negative effect on the boy's health, which was the exact opposite of what the two wanted.

After adding in some freshly chopped leeks, and successfully reheating the stew (ensuring it didn't burn), Akabane poured the child then himself a bowl, then provided the child a spoon. Immediately after being given the utensil, the child began to eat. It seemed as though the child didn't mind the taste of leeks, but in his position, any food was better than no food. The Jackal didn't even finish a quarter of his own bowl before noticing the child trying to ascertain the remaining drops of stew at the bottom of his bowl.

_"Poor thing."_ Akabane thought, taking pity on the child. Even after a whole bowl of leeks, the boy was still hungry. This made the man get up, grab the boy's bowl and refill it with soup before returning it to the boy. What he received was a shocked expression before the child looked up; the look on his face spelling out: "Are you serious?"

Again, the Jackal nodded; motioning the boy to eat more. The boy did, and after a few more bowls, the child finally looked satisfied. Akabane took care of the dishes before sitting back down with the child, deciding to get some answers. "What's your name, child?" He questioned.

The boy's eyes widened before looking away in not shame or doubt, but more rather in fear. The child held his white teddy bear closer to his chest, as if trying to find comfort in the inanimate object. Akabane rose an eyebrow at this; fear for saying one's name didn't come up without reason, and most of them involving a child would consist to the years beforehand, and would involve some form of trauma to go with it, and that normally meant a legal or physical brawl somewhere in the future.

Noting this, he knew he'd have to dig into the child's head for answers and hoped that it would lead to both some fun and some answers. However, doing that without a name would get him nowhere. "My name's Kuroudo." He started again, moving the chair so he was sitting beside the boy before giving him a light nudge so as to encourage the latter a bit more. "Can't you tell me your name?" He asked, hoping to get a response.

The child looked up at his host; a skeptical stare eying the man within his crimson orbs. The boy had trusted his host well enough to house him, feed him, and heal him, however was unsure he could give any detail to the man. Vital components; even as simple as a name; could either help one scale the mountain they were climbing, or make the rocks crack and send them to the ground, and it was rather obvious from the scars the man saw that his strange visitor had quite a few close calls.

Akabane's guest looked down at his bear, giving it a light squeeze and nuzzling his head against it, as if certain it could help him make up his mind. At least, that's what the ebony made it out to be; a boy in his position could only afford to trust so many people on so little things, and it's this shred of innocence, this shred of childhood that was taken away from him. The ability to look up at anyone, and greet them with your name. That ability to talk to a complete stranger and not even have a care in the world. That magic children this young normally radiate with a smile, and for this one, it was stripped away.

How and why? These were the questions that Akabane was intrigued well enough to want answers to. The boy fascinated him through his behavior, and the Jackal was curious enough to want the answers to the questions in mind. Killing on survival instinct, trust issues, fear of identity, and of course, the rather obvious physical and emotional trauma. It was sad, he knew this, however, he was determined to unlock the answer to the boy's mystery. And a determined Jackal was rather hard to make stray from the path chosen.

Unexpectedly, there was a soft, almost silent breaking the silence. "Kai." The boy stated quietly. Akabane was brought out of his train of thought; blinking a few times before looking down at the boy. "It's Kai." He said again, no louder than how he had said it before; averting his eyes from the man, fearing the reaction.

It was quiet for a few minutes; the boy called Kai still looking away in spite of fear, and Kuroudo simply sat where he was, a bit surprised that the child had spoken to him. All the same, it didn't take long for his trademark smile to come into place as he brought a hand up to ruffle the latter's hair. Kai looked up at him; confused by the action and wondering just what it meant. "It's very nice to meet you, Kai-kun!" The Jackal stated, the same, eerily happy tone in his voice.

The boy looked up, surprised by the statement given, and completely missing the rather strange chill in the tone of the man's voice. Kai's large crimson eyes were simply looking up at him once more, with the same question that seemed to pop up whenever he was with the man for more than five minutes. Is this guy serious?

Kuroudo only chuckled, having already figured out the meaning to the child's questioning gaze before ruffling the boy's hair with his gloved hand once again. "If you'd like, Kai-kun, how about I set up another bath for you; as I've said, it has been a couple days since you last woke." He offered the boy once more.

He didn't receive an answer. Instead, Kai had carefully plopped down from the chair before heading towards the bathroom upon his own will; never wanting to see the smudge he was once covered head to toe with to return. Again, Dr. Jackal had found himself chuckling at the boy's behavior, having remembered how he acted in the tub a few days before hand. If he were in the the latter's shoes, he wouldn't want to be covered in dirt anymore either.

Making his way to the lavatory, Akabane found himself walking in to see the boy's borrowed garments on the floor, as well as the bandaging he had wrapped him in. Looking up, he saw Kai sitting on the toilet seat, wrapped in a towel, and trying to pry the ankle brace off his leg. The doctor made his way to him; helping him remove the brace around his ankle before starting to run the water. Then, after making sure the temperature was comfortable, he gently raised Kai, removing his towel before placing him in the tub.

Now Kai didn't struggle as he was being helped into the water, however, he gave the ebony a look which read for the man to remove his hands before he'd regret it later. Had this been a regular child, Akabane would have poked a tease, but refrained himself; removing his hands to the boy's request before the child obtained his target; the soap.

As Akabane watched him so as to ensure his injuries didn't hurt him and that he wouldn't drown, the ebony couldn't repress the smirk tugging at his lips as he watched the boy bathe himself; it was more natural for boy's his age to want to remain dirty, but then of course, Kai wasn't average. He had been out on the streets with no food and little protection from the cold as well as other people, which if left alone, could have killed him. Whatever happened for him to actually wish to put up with it all must have made the cold streets look like paradise.

He was brought out of his train of thought by a light mumble, something that he thought sounded like his name. He looked down, realizing Kai was giving him a slightly hesitant but expectant gaze, and had been waiting for him to notice. So, putting his smile back on, the Jackal spoke. "Are you finished?" He asked the boy, kindly.

Once he saw the boy's nod, he helped him out of the tub before drying him off and redressing his injuries. He was healing nicely, however, he still had a ways to go. Next to his ankle still needed to heal as did his wrist and arm. To ad to it, the large cut was only beginning to close and his bruises were only just beginning to vanish. Of course, this was only something to be expected.

Once he was finished, the Jackal brought Kai to his room, getting him into some of his old clothes, but once again, he found himself under the child's glare; telling him to keep his hands to himself. He gave the boy the space he wanted, however, he had kept a close eye on the ruby-eyed male; still rather curious about the latter's behavior.

As far as socializing went, the boy was stiff and cautious as if at any moment he could be shot at point blank. However, it seemed as though whenever there had to be physical contact, he wanted as little as possible and specifically eyed the man as if to tell him so. The immediate change in behavior was curious on its own, and the rest, the Jackal knew, was going to end up being more so.

The child had finished getting dressed, and at seeing how bulky the clothes were on him, Kuroudo made a mental note to buy more fitting clothes for the child. He led Kai out of the room, looking for something to keep the boy occupied during his stay, however, Akabane had so few visitors, that he really didn't have much of anything for a boy his age to use.

He looked at Kai about to ask what he liked, but refrained from speaking when he noticed the boy holding a box to a glass chess set Akabane had received from an American client a few years ago. Curious, he approached him and crouched down to his level before asking: "Do you like playing that, Kai-kun?" The enigmatic child, silent still, nodded once. "Then how about we play a round, hm?" He asked, hoping the boy would comply.

Seeing him nod, Kuroudo led Kai back to the dining room, set back in his seat, and began to set up the board. The Jackal liked chess, true, but he didn't ask Kai to play with him so he could endeavor an interesting game. No, strategy games, like chess, typically show pieces of people through their plays. By the end of the game, Akabane knew that once Kai showed his player strategies, it would be easier to depict his behaviors, as well as how the boy suffered.

They set up the pieces-Kai taking the clear glass whilst Akabane took the tinted glass-and began. The game started out peacefully, once they had started to move the pawns, however, five moves into the simple game, the hakobiya felt as if he were in a game of blitz chess. The moves the child had made were precise and well thought out, yet at the same time, quick and effective.

In what seemed like a matter of two minutes, the ebony finally placed put checkmate on the child. He sighed, feeling satisfied with the game, before looking up at Kai who was surprised still. However, after a few moments the moment of shock morphed as Kuroudo saw something he hadn't seen before: the crimson-eyed boy in front of him was smiling.

It was only a feint smile, but a smile still. But, just as soon as it came it disappeared as the boy forced his face to turn back into the more collected expression he had when he had first met the man in front of him. He didn't trust him, yet, so he didn't feel all too comfortable allowing the elder male seeing his emotions. It just felt foreign to the boy.

Akabane sat there, watching the boy move again for the pieces and set up the chess board for a few moments before joining him in starting up another game, thinking over the boy's interesting character. In his short lifetime, he realized that the boy's actions were strategic, and that he was independent and daring where it seemed fit. However, this in mind, it revealed through the boy's hesitation to speak that he was rather insecure about himself and who to trust.

Smirking as their second game started, the Jackal couldn't help but wonder who _exactly_ was this boy?

* * *

><p>Never had i felt so relieved. im sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is! hope u liked it!<p> 


	4. New Year's Perspective

"Chapter Four;  
>New Year's Perspective"<p>

As Akabane continued to put up the rest of the decorations for his party, his mind went back to the boy who was playing against himself in blitz chess. It was rather apparent that he didn't know much about the outside world. For instance, the ebony had mentioned New Year's Eve, and Kai had only tilted his head, giving Kuroudo yet another cute sight he'd never expect: childish confusion. It was a cute expression, but it had also been awkward, so he had to tell the younger male about the holiday as well as others.

Looking back at the boy, he noted the clothes he had gotten for him earlier that morning; a red dress shirt with black dress pants, as well as a pair of white socks on his feet, a belt around his waist, and a black clip-on necktie. It was a simple outfit, much closer to the younger male's size, but still a size or two larger than it should be. Even still, Kuroudo kept them as they were, somehow knowing when the boy regained the proper body mass, he'd fit into them easier. He had even given Kai a hair cut so that his hair was a bit neater; his silver hair was now spiked and shining greatly, whilst the navy blue portion was cut short. It was a look that both males found appealing.

Our Psychopath just finished putting up the decorations; looking over his apartment with satisfaction. The small table in his kitchen had a powder blue table cloth on it with a snowflake statue as a centerpiece, with all of the food he made placed out on the table: his family's homemade baked chicken, tortilla chips alongside his homemade guacamole and some salsa, resse's pieces in a small bowl and the m&ms across from them in a bowl the same size. His shortcake was also sitting there, next to an ice bucket that held his favorite red wine and a bottle of soda for his young guest.

There were banners of blue and silver; the one above the kitchen entrance saying: "Happy New Years," all in capital letters. There were window decorations consisting of snowflakes, snow mounded trees, as well as stars for a sky, and his door had a snowman hanging there with hanging along it, where on the other side, a wreath was hanging, which was decorated to represent the snow-covered pine trees outside. It was simple, he knew, but it created a nice sense throughout the apartment, which left the ebony satisfied.

"Kuroudo." The boy called, shyly. He knew the man wasn't going to hurt him, having learned quickly that he was not only a fighter, but a gentleman who enjoyed poking a light tease here and there. It made him a lot more comfortable in the man's home, but he could only help but wonder for how long the man would help him. Of course he never voiced it; he wanted to cherish the sanctuary he had, even if it was going to be short-lived. "Wanna play?" He asked him, rubbing his arm. Chess was relaxing to him; it allowed him to strengthen his mind, which the man took quick notice of.

Akabane chuckled. "Of course, Kai-kun. Thank you for asking!" He said, taking his standard seat across from the boy and beginning to set up his pieces. That was another thing the boy found odd; the ebony was always polite. Even when he didn't want to be with him, or had been upset with him, he was always speaking calmly and; although the emotion showed; had yet to raise his voice to him. It was confusing, but he didn't mind it; Akabane had proven to be a much more welcoming presence, to which Kai hoped he could hold onto.

As their game started, the purple-eyed male began to speak. "Kai-kun," he called as the boy made his first move, obtaining a curious look from the boy, "you remember how we talked about New Year's Eve?" He questioned, moving one of his pawns forward. Kai nodded, taking Kuroudo's pawn. "Well, it's tonight, and we're going to be having guests over." He informed the male as he moved another pawn.

Kai's eyes widened. He didn't like the sound of that. He had only just started to grow trust for the elder male, but he didn't know anything about these people or why they were coming. "The reason they're going to be here is to celebrate New Year's with me; it's a tradition we've had for a few years now, and they're trusted friends of mine." He informed the male, noticing the discomfort and suspicion leaking into his red orbs. "They're good people; if they weren't, they'd never make it passed my door." He added, trying to reassure the male.

Kai looked away for a few moments. He knew that the man before him was intelligent and not to mention cautious; if these people have been over here more than once, then they had to be trustworthy. Kuroudo was secretive man, not a lying one. Every word that's been spoken aloud was true, and what things he hid were of his own private ventures, which effected Kai in no way.

So, nodding at the man, the boy proceeded to make his next move; a bit more comfortable than he was before. Smiling at the boy's shift in mood, Kuroudo continued to play the game with the child before him; picking up the pace of his movements and giving the boy a challenging grin. Smirking at the male, the boy accepted his challenge, and they went onto playing blitz chess.

Halfway through their second game, a knock came at the door. The twosome stopped, turning their heads to the decorated door. The ebony stood up, scalpels at the ready in case of any uninvited guests, and standing by the door with his hand on the handle. "Who is it?" He asked calmly.

"Pinocchio." Replied a gruff male voice from behind the door, sarcasm leeching through the word with a hinted seriousness. "Who do you think it is, Akabane? Let us in; party favors are getting cold. And put away your weapons while you're at it." He added, a tad bit impatient.

Akabane smirked, putting his knives away before unlocking his door and opening it to reveal Gouzou Maguruma and his wife Sachiko; a beautiful woman with flowing brown hair and a set of jade eyes. They took off their coats; revealing a set of sweaters; Gouzou wearing green while Sachiko wore red. Said woman was wearing a set of blue jeans while her husband settled for a pair of white pants.

Kai watched the married couple; head tilted to the side as he blinked in curiosity as the couple removed their coats and boots while they caught up with the man clad in black. He didn't understand why they were talking; all the men he had seen only spoke on business terms, yet they were talking about different things that Kai hadn't even known existed. This only perked his curiosity further.

"Come now, Kuroudo!" Sachiko started, a pout on her face. "Can you at least go through the party without those; we're not working, you know." Sachiko complained, having grown a close kinship with the ebony, she felt it necessary that he show his face more often instead of hiding behind the hat he wore, and feeling he'd be more at home with his coat off.

"Sachiko, leave him be. If he's comfortable with it, who are we to say he should take them off? In his own home, no less." Came the response from her husband. Mr. Unstoppable got to know Akabane fairly well, and he knew that messing with the man's regular attire didn't usually end well.

And by that, he meant it normally ended with a bloody J in someone's back.

The ebony tipped his hat. "Actually, I was going to get changed after I finished my game with Kai-kun; he's quite a chess player." He informed them, turning his head in the boy's direction.

His head popping up, Kai turned his head towards the three adults with a look that mirrored pure innocence, as he didn't understand how they went from talking about the clothes Kuroudo was wearing to the two of them playing blitz chess. He said nothing, though; these people were new to him, and he wasn't quite sure how to interact with them. Sure, the transporter trusted them, but he still knew nothing about them besides that.

Sachiko smiled, handing her party favor to their host before removing her boots. "So you've told us before; a match with him should be interesting." She stated enthusiastically; a raw smirk gracing her lips as she looked down at the boy. Now, Kai was on the defensive; he knew when a challenge was called forward, and he wasn't going to lose.

Kuroudo smiled. "Excellent! You can start a game with him while I get changed," the ebony stated, walking up to the adolescent present before saying: "I'll be right back." And with that, Kuroudo left for his room.

The woman at the door still had a smirk present on her lips before speaking. "How about it; think you can beat _this_ chess champion?" She asked smugly; a finger pointing in her direction.

And here, Kai did the one thing that unnerved Gouzou every time he was on a job with the Jackal: he smirked in utter confidence. "Bring it on." He said, strongly. Now he didn't trust them, but if there was one thing he had in common with the psychopath, it was that Kai, himself...

_Was always up for a challenge._

**- Five Minutes Later**

Kuroudo Akabane walked into his living room wearing a set of plain black pants and the red-and-gold knit sweater Sachiko got him for Christmas a few days before; it itched like San Hell, but the ebony wore it anyways. He liked spending the holidays with the married pair, so the least he could do was wear the clothes that Sachiko made for them; not matter how much he didn't like them.

He didn't know why there was always something wrong with them; from the pink dress-shirt with the homemade purple tie to the green leather jacket and now this monstrosity. He liked it at first...until he tried it on. Dare the woman have any children, he'd feel bad for them in the future; an opinion her husband couldn't help but share. And the sad part was that they were currently trying to once more.

Once the man walked back in, he found himself staring at Sachiko and Kai; the woman who had already lost a round of blitz chess to the young boy. The woman seemed frustrated by this while Kai was smirking a storm; it truly made one question how much experience the boy had in playing; Sachiko was a champion at chess in three different countries, so seeing her losing was a rare sight. Hell, Akabane was lucky to even get close to victory.

Another round finished; the enigmatic child placing his knight down before proclaiming: "Checkmate." Sachiko let out a growl while Kai only crossed his arms; a glint of pride shimmering from his crimson pools. "If you want, Maguruma-chan, we can have a rematch." He informed her; his voice feigning sweetness.

The Jackal let out one of his infamous: "Tee hee's," while Gouzou found himself smirking at the kid. He had to hand it to him; he sure knew how to bring his cards to the table. Whether he came with the package or the serial killer in the room was rubbing off on him, the truck driver didn't know. What he did know was that the kid was comfortable with the Jackal.

And maybe a bit too comfortable for his own good.

After deciding that it was time to eat some dinner, the two transporters sat in the dining room while Sachiko tried to duke it out with the boy in the living room. "I see your coordinator and wife is excited for your future."

Mr. Unstoppable shook his head. "She's not gonna be in the coordinating much longer; she doesn't want our kids getting hurt, so she's retiring the minute she knows she's pregnant." He informed the Jackal solemnly. "I'm more concerned about the kid's future; what's his story? You wouldn't bring him in here just because he was cold, hurt and starving; it's always something more than that." He stated firmly.

The violet-eyed male repressed a sigh. "Perspective as always." He commented. "Your guess is as good as mine; the only thing I know for sure about him was that he was stuck in a horrid life within the underground; horrid enough to make him choose the harsh streets in the Shinjuku underground where he was nearly killed, had I not shown. He's killed a good number of times already; I saw his handy work myself. Despite all of this, he's still a scared young boy who's only told me his given name. I'm giving him leeway so he could tell me on his own; it's better for his psychosis this way." He informed the latter.

"How long will that take?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Akabane! You have a medical degree and a collection of medical dictionaries as well as research information, especially on kids. You and I both know that children in the absence of a parental figure will be searching for someone else to fill the void, and with what you've told me about this kid, he's had to have spent most of his life in isolation. What does that tell you about your situation?"

Eyes widening a fraction, Akabane peered into the doorway; watching as Kai claimed his fifth victory in a row against the woman. Maguruma's face twinged in a bit of sympathy as he stated: "I know this intrigues you, but the kid's all ready starting to grow attached to you and if you keep him here long, sure enough, you'll start feeling the same way."

The doctor took in a deep breath through his nose before looking at the man with a serious eye; one that could kill if nipped at (all too literally). "You no need to worry; he'll be gone before the end of the month."

Not buying into the statement but not daring to sign his death warrant, Gouzou simply finished eating and continued to celebrate New Year's with the crazy bunch; his concern not shifting in the slightest.

* * *

><p>Well, it took me forever to update (I need to work on that, I know). But, I do hope you've enjoyed the chapter.<p>

Ja ne!  
>~ K. Fang-sama<p> 


End file.
